


马尔福今天砸吉他了吗

by killGinger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 是坑不要看
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killGinger/pseuds/killGinger
Summary: 乐队AU，写得稀烂，已坑，纯备份。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

深红乐队的地下室里。  
“所以，你找到新的吉他手了吗？”哈利问到。赫敏扬起她挺巧的鼻尖，一甩头发，她的姿势已经给出了答案。罗恩盯着她蓬松的金发，终于停下了进食的动作，含着炸鸡瞪大眼睛问：“是谁啊？什么时候到？”  
赫敏还没来得及张嘴，地下室的门就响了。来人用匀速的节奏在门上敲了三下，就停了下来。  
哈利放下可乐，站起身把开门的任务揽到自己身上。他边走边拍着身上的炸鸡碎屑，却踩到胡乱堆在地上的酒瓶，一个趔趄差点摔倒地上，接着又绊到了音响边的线材。赫敏关切地责备他，罗恩发出一阵猪一般的嘲笑声，赫敏转而开始责备罗恩。  
这时，门外再次响起和刚才一模一样的敲门声。哈利顾不上回嘴，愤愤地用脚把酒瓶扫到过道一边后小跑两步到了门旁，开了门。  
“格兰杰小姐，真是一个不错的下马威——噢。”  
“实在不好意思——噢！”  
哈利和门外的人都惊呼一声，罗恩见势，按捺不住好奇心，起身探头看向门外。哈利把来人挡了大半，只露出一个略高的铂金色脑袋。他走了两步，迷蒙的眼睛瞪得比刚刚更大了，他转脸看向赫敏。赫敏也到了门旁，带着轻松的微笑推开哈利，礼仪性地和来人握了个手，“下午好，马尔福！”她看向队里的两个成员，“我就不用介绍了吧？”  
德拉科·马尔福，是赫敏相中的吉他手。罗恩难以相信这个事实。  
马尔福的神态和几年前在校园里时没什么太大的区别，仍是一副矜持倨傲的样子，穿着却从贵公子样式变了个风格，唯一不变的是从头到脚都写着“精心打理”几个大字；修得层次分明的铂金色短发，金发下露出三四个简约的银质耳骨环，配套的唇钉，宽阔的肩上背了把吉他，琴盒的颜色是深邃的墨绿，压着的纯黑真皮夹克上打满铆钉，露出绣着银色大蛇的背心，配以破洞铅笔裤和皮靴，要是再加点浓重的眼线，倒像是个朋克。他挨个和哈利、罗恩握了手，微笑着问到：“那么，我该开始我的面试演奏了？”赫敏充分履行了她的队长职责，友好大方地将马尔福迎了进去。  
他们花了点儿时间整理乱成一团的地下室，主要是哈利和罗恩在清理，这很公平，因为这些线材大部分都是窝在地下室又懒得出门的他们弄乱的。赫敏和马尔福一直在聊天，从对方的近况寒暄一直聊到AC/DC的新专辑Stiff Upper Lip，赫敏为马尔福竟然会欣赏AC/DC感到惊喜，而马尔福提醒她，他来参加的是金属乐队的单人面试。他看了一眼赫敏提供的效果器，微不可见地点点头，脸上的表情却像在说：勉强凑合。  
哈利问他：“效果器还行吗？”——你能行吗？  
马尔福调好参数后用一个干净利落的扫弦回答了他，不等深红的成员落座——到音响不远处的小破沙发上，他直接朝赫敏示意，“开始了。”  
马尔福连着弹了三首，两首深红的曲子，另一首哈利从没听过。  
最后一首曲子响起时，三人都面露出异色。哈利仔细听着，开头的一小段化用了——应该是巴赫。妙得很，电吉他特有的失真音色配上摇把的手法，几乎是把巴赫的音符拆骨入腹反刍了几遍才写的出来。  
哈利忍住心中的激赏，开口：“这首歌用了……”赫敏抢过话头：“巴赫的赋格？”马尔福挑挑眉，答道：“D小调托卡塔与赋格, BWV 565。还有一点Mondscheinsonate，第三乐章。”他收拾好东西，不加寒暄，提着琴盒径直走出了地下室，只留下一句回见。  
马尔福走后，黄金三人组开了个短小的会议——赫敏在涉及队内事务时总是格外喜欢用死板的名词来强调其正式性。  
罗恩先开的口：“认真的？马尔福？一个古典派？”  
赫敏皱着眉头解释：“听着，你不能因为马尔福大学时写的作曲作业模仿贝多芬模仿得太像就质疑他的——水平。而且，你也看到了，他的演奏技巧非常纯熟；我是三天前才说服他来面试的，天哪这甚至不能叫做面试，我们现在不仅缺人，更缺钱！我们需要一个能长期合作的固定成员；马尔福也说了他需要加入一支乐队，而他对收入的期待值并不高。”这是真话，不久后他们要参加几场半大不小的拼盘演唱会，而临时支援乐手不仅价格昂贵、也不利于一个乐队的健康发展。  
“可是，纳威和卢娜都说过如果我们需要帮忙，我们可以找他们任何一个……”罗恩企图辩解，又说到：“你也不看看他的爸爸是个怎么样的人，卢修斯·马尔福，一个商业到不行的偶像派，史上最名不符其实的吉他手，还骄傲到不行。大的马尔福都这样了，小的能好到哪里去？哦，别忘了，贝拉切利克斯更恶心！”罗恩对于圣蛇乐队的仇恨，完全沿袭自他的父亲。  
哈利提醒罗恩，纳威和卢娜接了一个音乐项目，近期是不可能有空排练的。  
赫敏接过话茬：“现在是我们地下转向主流的大好时机，打广告招募吉他手绝对不行，哪有乐队刚有点小名气就公开换血的。大家给我们介绍了这么多人，马尔福最合适。他不仅有技术，也小有名气，这一点对我们的出道而言非常有利。我们不需要他有多出众的天赋——哈利一个人写出来的曲子就已经够了。”  
哈利并不认同赫敏最后一个评价，却没多言，仍在回想那首无名的曲子。  
除去罗恩当年对《预言家月刊》上题为“花孔雀之子-古典还是金属？”的马尔福豆腐块访谈（和英俊过人的硬照）莫名其妙的激烈批评，他对马尔福的印象不深，虽说是同一个学院毕业的校友，但只一起上过一两门基础课，最深刻的印象，止步于斯内普教授课上对马尔福的肯定；至于他自己，总是逃课的人怎么可能和隔壁作曲系的全勤优等生混到一起去。更何况，马尔福的演奏非常惊艳。马尔福的手指开始接触到琴弦的那一刻，他的灵魂立即被战栗的电流缠绕勒紧了。  
马尔福选的其中一首曲子是他们乐队的《陌客》，就是这首曲子让他们跻身于《预言家月刊》“年度最受期待新生乐队”的首位，也是目前为止哈利最满意的曲子。不同于金妮严谨的演奏，马尔福在原曲吉他solo的部分加入了极少量的改编，却直接将陌客的故事做了个反转，他用急促却又细腻的点弦把曲子将这首曲子导向了一个更为冷酷疯狂的境界。哈利觉得自己像是藏深海下的火山，马尔福的手指撞在弦上就如同摩西分海一般，将他掩埋在冷酷下的困顿和愤怒掘开，岩浆即刻喷涌而出，艳红的颜色遮天蔽日，却又再次被海水淹没——马尔福不是在单纯地弹奏，他用变调加入了自己对歌曲的创作——和挑衅。他仿佛在说：你看，你的伪装被发现了。而那首不知名的自选曲目，则是深入骨髓的嚣张自傲，像是强调自己足够强大一般。  
他找到了一名和他势均力敌的吉他手，这想法让哈利忍不住笑出了声。  
赫敏和罗恩停下争辩，齐齐看向哈利。哈利回过神来，喝了口可乐，说：“我觉得马尔福弹得非常好，”他摆摆手示意罗恩不要打断他，“问题是，他把我的曲子变了个模样。这是好事，也是坏事。我们面试了这么多新的吉他手，选《陌客》的人不多，敢改编的更是只有他一个人。如果他加入了，日后我们的创作理念可能会有冲突。”  
罗恩拼命点头赞同，一个来面试的吉他手，竟然敢直接改编乐队的曲子，实在不可一世。  
赫敏却说：“选这首歌的人少，不就是因为他们的手头功夫不到家吗？马尔福选得好，弹得好，改编也恰到好处。罗恩，哈利都已经说出‘这个人弹得好’这句话了！你想想，我们找了那么久，弹这首的有几个人能得到这个评价？纳威，哈利嫌他太拙；卢娜，哈利嫌她太飘；科林，好是好了，哈利竟然嫌人家太过崇拜他，人不行！”哈利仔细一想，还真是这么一回事。罗恩无话可说，却仍有点愤愤不平。  
“不要但是了，”赫敏说得激动，狠狠拍了一下哈利的背，“你会因为一个成员太有实力而拒绝他的话，你也别混这一行了。”  
马尔福入队的事情就这么定了下来。但哈利并不明白，一个好端端的星二代怎么会愿意跟着深红这么一个小乐队混？


	2. Chapter 2

1988年，马尔福庄园。  
那是一个冬日的清晨，太阳向来起得较晚，天边尚未擦出点橘红色的光芒。德拉科·马尔福早已用完早餐，坐到钢琴前多时了。房内开了灯，暖色电灯把房内事物的轮廓都染上了朦胧不清的柔光。卢修斯·马尔福坐在他背后的沙发上，小口啜饮着浓烈的红茶，苦涩的气味氤氲在空气之中，镌刻进尚未清醒的大脑。  
德拉科的双手搁在嶙峋的膝盖上，努力回想昨日练习赋格曲时的手感。今天，他主要练习《被遗忘的圆舞曲其二》。乐句断断续续地从琴房里涌出，滚落到折角的楼梯上，滚落到通往花园的门厅，最后消散在行廊前。窗外水花飞溅的喷泉潺潺流动，花园内的蔷薇仍蒙在雾蓝而朦胧的微光中，丝毫看不见应有的烂漫娇野。他的肩背已经开始针扎似的酸痛，不是今天这短短的晨间练习造成的，而是每天风雨不改的苦劳所致。  
曲毕。李斯特的手指——是钢铁锻造的？不只是他，巴赫、莫扎特、勃拉姆斯——他们的音符像一座大山似的，沉沉坠住德拉科的双臂。一首轻快俏皮的圆舞曲被他弹得摇摇欲坠，听起来像一只将死老狗的气喘。卢修斯尚未发话，德拉科立马想起了斯内普那张冷酷的脸，还有他在乐谱上反复指点的榕树根般的大手，严苛的教导和点评就这么飘散在琴房内。他太累了，脑子里一片混沌，名留青史的音乐家盘踞在他身边，无处不在，在马尔福庄园内夜以继日地徘徊；鬼魂所带来的阴寒冷气是现代的暖气所不能抵御的。德拉科战栗了一下，酸痛的指头重新抚上琴键。卢修斯在他背后微不可见地点点头，紧蹙的眉头舒展开来。  
父亲在走出琴房时说了留下轻飘飘的一句：今天你十一岁了，德拉科。  
他弹得不够好，但勤能补拙。

“那么，欢迎你加入我们！你确定我们不去喝一杯吗？”赫敏笑着问。  
电话那头传来简单的两个字，“不用。”  
“我们的时间比较紧迫，德拉科——如果你不介意我这么叫你……”马尔福发出一个音节算是答应了。“你知道的。如果没有问题的话，我们今天下午就开始练习？”赫敏揪着螺旋电话线，把电话线放在指尖绕来绕去。  
“我以为会在早上开始？”马尔福用肩膀夹着电话，双手交叉紧握，活动着手腕。  
赫敏迟疑了一下，音调转低，急切地解释：“呃……我们，我是说罗恩和哈利，他们习惯在中午时才起床。但，但他们会练习到深夜，所以时间是差不多的……我会从早上开始练习，中午才过去地下室那边开始排练。你——你可以参考一下？演出用的曲子基本上已经定好了，除了你面试时那两首，我们还有一些新的，谱子我已经整理好了，排练时给你。下午排练我们先练那两首。”  
“好的。”马尔福回答，他听出格兰杰急于和他熟悉起来，又正好临近九点钟，便多问了一句：“吃过早饭了吗？”  
赫敏顺口回答：“已经吃了，现在正准备练琴呢。你怎么样？”  
“六点多吃的，早上练了有一会儿了。”马尔福六点半起的床，七点整开始练琴，准确得和走钟一样。  
“哦。”似乎没什么话可讲，毕竟还陌生，赫敏迟疑之间听到马尔福说：“下午见，格——赫敏。期待我们的第一次排练。”“好的，我也很期待，再见！”赫敏挂了电话，长舒了一口气。这通电话本想提醒马尔福不要迟到，但现在看来完全是瞎操心。早上已经练了有一会儿了——赫敏看向客厅里还架在琴架里的贝斯，心里的紧迫感翻涌而来。忽地，她想起大学期间她为了多拿一个学位，疯狂刷学分的那段时间。  
她另修了许多管弦系的课，发现有个作曲系的同系学生经常出现在课室里，花名册上却没他的名字。他的五官十分出众，面色终日带着惨白，衣着合体又透露着一股奢侈的味道，少数几次看到他向老师提问，总带着一种莫名其妙的骄傲和炫耀。大提琴、竖琴、吉他等弦乐器课不提，合奏、室内乐也有他，就连弦乐艺术史——这种令人生厌的理论课都有这个顶着一头铂金短发的男生。当时她忙着消灭堆得像小山似的作曲作业，又汲汲于争取演出席位，尚未坚定自己日后的道路，只想着多一个证书，多一条路走，没想到现在跟着罗恩他们走上了一条不问出身的道路。但马尔福——除了上课和偶尔占领奖学金榜首的位置，他似乎消失在同年纪的交际圈里。现在他们却组成了一个乐队。

马尔福敲响地下室的门，开门的是赫敏。赫敏把蓬蓬的头发扎了起来，显得干练精神，见到他立刻拉出一个露齿的笑。他颔首打了个招呼，进门打量着地下室。  
地下室相较前天的灾难现场已经好了不少，至少架子鼓的周围勉强算得上干净整洁。酒瓶堆不见了，原来乱成一团的线材用扎丝分门别类束好，有些根据室内的摆设矮矮地挂在墙边。他随意问道：“你整理的？”赫敏招呼马尔福坐到那个破烂的小沙发上，回答说是他们三个人一起折腾了半天。  
马尔福接过赫敏递来的乐谱，环顾四周，却没找到另外两个人，“他们呢？”“他们——罗恩好像——他在叫哈利起床。”赫敏的笑容有点僵硬，她看到马尔福立刻拉长了脸，不可置信地说：“他还没起床？我是准时到的。不可理喻！”她连忙安抚马尔福，建议他先看看乐谱。  
马尔福烦躁地翻过两页，是练得滚瓜烂熟的《陌客》，正待往下读时，连着小厅的隔间吱呀一声开了门，哈利和罗恩打着哈欠，懒懒地向催促他们抓紧时间的赫敏道下午好。这是没看见我？还是下马威？马尔福“啪”地合上厚实的乐谱，吸引了这两个邋遢青年的注意力，他双臂抱胸，挂着假笑：“早上好——”他打断哈利带着傻笑的友好问候，心里冒出一团火来，“真够懒的。所以拖了这么久才找到我？你们是怎么上的霍格沃茨？”罗恩翻了个巨大的白眼，大声辩解，和马尔福你来我往地互相攻击起来，赫敏把哈利推进卫生间，转身安抚两人去了。  
逼仄的卫生间里，哈利顶着个鸡窝头，闭起因通宵写谱而干涩不已的眼睛，用毛巾使劲擦去脸上翻腾着的刺刺的热气。乐队齐人之后的第一次排练就晚点，确实离谱。心里除了对赫敏的愧疚，还有股当年被斯内普教授驳回作业时才有的沮丧感。  
哈利走到小厅，看到三人都已备好各自的乐器，赫敏略带紧张地弹着根音，罗恩气鼓鼓地转着鼓棒，马尔福脸上倒看不出什么来。他走过去到马尔福跟前，对着一双冷灰的眸子道了个歉，马尔福面露惊讶，向他扯了扯嘴角，提醒他不要再犯。新的深红乐队终于开始了他们的第一次合奏。  
第一首是《陌客》。他仔细听着加入了低音的前奏，暗自庆幸赫敏说服了他和罗恩。病急乱投医却捡到宝了。马尔福和金妮的吉他音色不同，马尔福的更重、失真感更强，本来略带眷恋的一首曲子被他的泛音衬得凶暴绝望，原来哈利觉得他们演奏时总是缺点什么，和演奏技巧无关，是演奏的性格倾向——该他开口了，哈利唱出第一个单词，完蛋，进错拍子。他听到马尔福咋了下舌，声音也跟着抖了一下。  
刚开始合奏一般不能过于期待，但效果远比哈利设想的要好得多，他发现马尔福弹得久了，脸也慢慢拉了下来。这人还挺不耐练，哈利心里暗笑。赫敏或哈利时不时停下来，指出一些彼此没有发现的失误，或者是罗恩敲错了哪个鼓点，自己喊着停下重来，期间马尔福基乎一言不发。转眼间就到了晚上，今天的量已经练得差不多了，众人都有些疲劳。赫敏刚说完结束，马尔福立马放下了吉他开始收拾东西，一副想逃离地下室的样子。  
赫敏见状，连忙找些话题想留他一会儿，她笑着问马尔福：“马尔福，你有什么想说的吗？”  
马尔福重重合上拨片盒，先说了句：“赫敏——你的低音弹得还不错。” 赫敏的肩膀舒展开来，让尖尖的鼻头扬起，“谢谢，我修满了管弦系专业的全部课程。”  
马尔福佯装惊讶：“哦——格兰杰小姐，幸好你多修了别的课。”他嗤笑一声，冷眼扫向波特：“我们的波特先生，你是哪来的自信，睡到下午还不起来开嗓？——别打断我！哦，你写的歌，想怎么唱都行，走音无所谓，进错拍子也无所谓——棒极了！你们的专辑是花了多久修的音？”哈利又想张嘴，马尔福接着斥到：“就你这个大白嗓，还不好好锻炼，你唱不了多久，唱个两年就得劈残了！至于你，韦斯莱，鼓敲得到是够力气，只是我想问问你，你家是穷到没钱买节拍器还是怎么着？打得够响够快就好了吗？你当唬外行呢？完全没有细节，一首歌的节拍打两次能打出三首歌！”他喘了口气，压低越说越高的声调，补上一句：“依我看，你家的小韦斯莱就是被你们气走的，老韦斯莱怎么也教不出一个好儿子！”  
一席话说得在场三人瞠目结舌。罗恩立刻憋红了脸大嚷大叫，说着金妮是去进修了之类的话，哈利顾不上生气，忙着拦住罗恩，赫敏没想到马尔福有这么刻薄的一面，愣愣地看着三人不知如何是好。  
恰在这时，地下室的门被敲响了，门外传来隐约的“您好，您预定的——”赫敏想起昨天哈利和他们商量的事，连奔带跑地去开门。取了外卖，赫敏捧着个硕大的纸盒站在门边，一时不知道如何是好，她向哈利看去，哈利恰好也和她对上了眼睛，他瞄了一眼难分难解的两人，快步走过去接过纸盒，示意她按原来的计划照做。  
赫敏趁马尔福背对着她，拿起贝斯。看见哈利已经拆了盒子准备就绪，便弹了起来。这时马尔福还在兀自说着，罗恩却被掐了喉咙一样安静下来。低沉的G小调甫一响起，小厅的大灯就关上了，留下一盏绿莹莹的安全出口提示——提示灯的箭头指着墙壁的方向。马尔福的胆子被忽如其来的黑暗挤得只剩一点点，方才的巧言舌辩消失不见，满脑子即将命丧地下室的想法。一片昏暗之中，他提心吊胆地转身看向背后。  
他看到哈利捧着个插满蜡烛的生日蛋糕磕磕绊绊地他走来，嘴里的生日歌响亮清晰，没一句词不在调上。  
马尔福说不出话来了。这人怎么唱个歌要僵着脸？好端端的唱什么生日歌？他原地站着，看看赫敏，又瞟了一眼罗恩，最后呆头呆脑地盯着哈利。罗恩——在赫敏的眼神威胁下勉强坐回了鼓前敲起拍子。由贝斯和架子鼓组成的伴奏沉得发闷，只有哈利的声音浮在上面，怪得很，马尔福被这古怪的曲调撞得心烦意乱，只觉得哈利的声音真亮，蜡烛照在哈利的镜片上，反光也亮，马尔福的大半心神都被吸引了。  
“生日快乐，德拉科·马尔福。”哈利慢慢扬起笑脸，八颗牙齿露了出来。  
“什么？今天？生日……谁？”马尔福忽然讲不出一个完整的句子，心间仍被赫敏的贝斯震得发抖。  
哈利吃了一惊，忽然迟疑起来，他小声说到：“今天——不是你的生日吗？我在杂志上看到的——”  
“哦……哦。是的。”马尔福接过蛋糕，他的手有些僵，蛋糕在两人手间滑了一下。好不容易稳稳端好蛋糕，心仍在胸腔里砰砰直跳，他半心半意地往蜡烛吹了口气，蜡烛摇曳着不甘熄灭，离他远的那几根在逐渐微弱的气流中顽强求存。一股热血直冲耳边，他连忙再深吸口气，一时情急却被唾液呛住咳了几声。一时间四人都笑出声来，在赫敏和哈利的调笑中他红着脸默默运气，总算吹灭了剩下的几根蜡烛。  
马尔福看着三个围在他身边的队友，心里想着：他二十四岁了。  
他甚至没想起来。


	3. Chapter 3

炎热的一天接近尾声，太阳的余热均匀地烘烤着蜘蛛尾巷光裸而斑驳的地面。膨胀着挤压一切的热气牢牢笼罩着巷子，热浪沿着墙边潜行，从门缝侵入这条巷子的每一寸空间。  
哈利停下车，却没把轿车熄火。车里头是凉的，一旦打开车门，好不容易吹干的汗液会被再次蒸出来。车的引擎腾腾喘着，烧着汽油——所剩无几的汽油。哈利想到即将蒸空的汽油缸，把车熄火了。再一会儿，就一会儿，等车里的冷气都散尽了再下车。他身旁的副驾驶还有一桶冰淇淋，为了让这桶不幸被拣出冰柜的冰淇淋的寿命延长多几分钟，他可以稍微等一下。  
“叩叩”两声，车窗响起。马尔福的脸出现在玻璃的另一侧。他的脸倒映在玻璃上扭曲得厉害，一层薄汗在夕阳下闪着细碎的金光。他疑惑地看着坐在车里还把着方向盘的哈利，直起身子从车前走过，绕到左侧的副驾驶。哈利注意到盖着马尔福腹部的黑色工装背心上有几块深色水痕。马尔福一开车门就明白了，他用咏叹调式的语气嘲笑到：“炎热的夏季，年轻人一步也不愿意离开他的主。”哈利笑斥了他一句，又眼巴巴地看着马尔福窝进车里。  
马尔福勾勾嘴角，安然地靠着椅背上发话：“就一小会儿也没事，让这桶冰淇淋活得久一点。”哈利因为马尔福用了同他一样蹩脚的借口笑得不行，马尔福不明所以，用看白痴的眼神看着他，默默把冰淇淋抱到肚子上。冰淇淋桶身上的水珠全数被马尔福的背心吸走，在棉质布料上蔓延成一道道不规则的水痕。  
两人没有再交谈，一直呆到车内的冷气消失殆尽，又热得堪比蒸拿房才下车。哈利叹了口气，见马尔福挑眉看着他，解释道：“也不知道赫敏待会儿开车回家时会不会热到融化。”两人慢腾腾地挪回了地下室。  
地下室的门大开着，一眼就能看见赫敏和罗恩挤在一架大风扇前，就差没像哈士奇似的双双吐出舌头。罗恩倒也差不多了，他掀起汗湿透底的宽松T恤，一边用手抚开刘海，一边凑近风扇发出“啊——”的声音。见他们回来，两人齐齐欢呼一声，赫敏起身伸手接过冰淇淋。四人就地坐下，围着一桶半化的冰淇淋吃了起来。哈利让罗恩里风扇远点，好让全部人都能被风扇吹到。罗恩固执地挪了挪屁股，仍霸占着相当一部分凉风。  
马尔福一边扯动背心扇风一边问：“说真的，明明厅里就有空调，到了休息时间你们怎么就不舍得开呢？”马尔福加入乐队训练一个多月了，春末时尚好，地下室只是潮湿，天气忽地转热起来简直难以忍受，又热，又闷，又潮。  
罗恩手里拿着一大勺冰淇淋，脸垂得跟勺边即将滴落的冰淇淋一样，答道：“还不是因为我们没钱……”赫敏也垮着脸，补充：“你没来之前我们就差不多这样，甚至更糟糕，哈利还得借住我家的客厅，排练也在我家。这几个月来我们演出比以前多了点，才有闲钱能租个凑合的排练室，之前我家邻居因为罗恩敲鼓太吵还老是来敲门抗议，现在她看见我都还是没有好脸色。”  
“那也不至于连一个多小时的电费都舍不得出吧，我们下周的那两场演出总会有收入的。”马尔福问。  
“我们下周在笑话酒吧订的场很贵呢，弗雷德和乔治还看在哈利的面子上给我们打了折的。我算过了，即使门票全卖光，扣掉我们租场地的钱，门票收入和酒吧分了就没剩多少了，还得补上我们灌录第一张唱片的负债。唱片是卖掉一点，可也赚不了多少。”赫敏掰着手指头，用骨感的账单对富家少爷循循善诱。罗恩也想到马尔福相当有钱这一点，问：“要不，你给我们赞助点？”哈利跟着点头，珍爱队友，人人有责。马尔福心里打了个突，牙尖嘴利地开始细数他俩今天的失误，转移话题，甚至数落到罗恩在洗碗的时候把碗扔进水池里溅了他一身。  
说来也怪，勤俭持家如哈利和罗恩（马尔福对此表示怀疑），下厨的水平只达到把从超市里买来的速食披萨扔进烤箱然后开酒等吃的程度。自从某一次马尔福留下来和三人一起用饭后，他就莫名其妙地成了队里的御用厨师。  
赫敏做饭也不赖，但仅限于一些大众菜谱级别的家常便饭，那顿晚餐是原定赫敏掌勺，罗恩弄丢了她放在厨房的菜谱——如果一张挨着洗衣机的桌子和一个破烂架子也能算厨房的话，她就开始神经质地喋喋不休，做什么都感觉不对，活像待会儿要考试一般，相当注意饮食质量的马尔福自然而然地将其他人都赶出了厨房，在方寸大的流理台迅速前折腾出一顿让其余三人赞口不绝的晚餐，以及隔天搭伙做饭就毋须分摊排练室水电费用的资格。马尔福的同意在哈利眼里相当不可思议，毕竟他看起来是一副生来就绕开厨房以免伤到手指的派头。一个贵公子同意和他们一起合伙吃饭听起来就很奇怪，更别提包揽厨房。  
但除了餐桌边缘，马尔福荣升为哈利和罗恩日常最不想见到的人，他们饥饿的时候有多期待马尔福端着菜盘子出来，排练后就有多怕看见马尔福张嘴。对比起马尔福从技巧到创作方面无所不至的吹毛求疵，原来时刻敦促他们勤练基础的赫敏显得可爱至极。罗恩甚至破天荒地听到哈利在睡梦中念叨“这个和弦就该这样弹——”之类的话，这是从来没有过的，哈利虽然喜欢蒙头写曲，但在床上向来安稳，该写的时候使劲写，该睡的时候睡得恍若死尸。也不知梦里是和谁在一起，罗恩看着仍在挑剔哈利的马尔福，心想除了马尔福就没谁了。  
“说到缺钱，我看拉文德•布朗是很愿意资助你的。”马尔福忽然提起这么一个人，叼着烟笑得一脸揶揄。罗恩一个头两个大，飞速瞧了赫敏一眼，把烟屁股往冰淇淋桶里一戳，好脾气地解释：“别这么说，马尔福；拉文德赚钱也很难的，她现在的那家俱乐部的老板可吝啬了，动不动就收她的小费。唉，她也好久没有请过我们喝酒啦……”罗恩长叹一声，默默怀念拉文德从脱衣舞俱乐部下班后兴高采烈地带着一手提包的酒请他们喝个痛快的日子。  
赫敏翻了个白眼，推了罗恩一把，甩着从罗恩胳膊上摸到的一手汗，噘着嘴说：“你就想着占别的女孩子便宜，什么时候能有点儿出息？成天到晚吊着别人，讨厌得紧。”拉文德喜欢罗恩，这是几个人都知道的事情，她没有告白，大家也装作不知道的样子。哈利和罗恩总是心安理得地接受拉文德那班舞女的好意，赫敏倒因为布朗姐妹的天真热情时时感到不好意思，但她也出于说不清道不明的原因，从来没有试着给两人牵红线。  
时钟响过一声，赫敏抢先站起来，把冰淇淋桶的残骸扔到一旁，该准备演出服的事情了。  
“你们都有什么衣服？”马尔福也站了起来，双手环抱看向还赖在地上的两个懒汉。如果只穿着便服上台，他情愿不演出，只在台下伸着脖子看着别人干甩头发。  
“卢娜给我们设计了一些，都在房间里，赫敏的也在这里。你看看？”哈利拍拍屁股，从地上爬起来走进他和罗恩的小房间。马尔福不等别人招呼，也跟着走了进去。  
马尔福刚进门就皱起了眉头，房间非常小，只有一扇窗通着小厅，平时都是紧闭且拉着满是灰尘的窗帘的，狭小的空间里充斥着攒聚多时的烟味；房里放着两张破旧的木质窄床，靠内的那张床乱糟糟地堆着被褥，几张皱烂的过期报纸盖在空余的被单上，墙边贴着几个摇滚乐手的海报，里克•艾伦的写真、大先生乐队的宣传照等等；床下放着一个对半肢解的易拉罐，里面堆满了烟头，甚至有好些漫了出来。靠门的床略好一些，红色格纹的薄被折好放在枕头下，枕边有一叠再生纸用长尾夹夹着，充满涂改的痕迹，便携CD机连着耳机，同样也放在床头；一把老旧的木吉他靠在床尾。  
哈利没想到马尔福也跟了过来，有点尴尬，他挠了挠鼻头，点明他的床是略微整洁的那一张，又觉得自己似乎多此一举，因为他看见马尔福一脸的悔不当初。他忙蹲下身子，把床单掀开，拖出放在床底的收纳箱，“我们的演出服，都放在这，我们没多大的空间来——啊，就这些。”哈利看着马尔福的脸色，再次打住话头，讪讪地把衣服都铺在床上。也不知道罗恩和赫敏在外面干什么，他颇有些毫无道理的不自在。  
马尔福终于放开了自己的双臂，开始翻看他们的衣服。  
一条黑色修身的小短裙，腰间坠着闪亮的红色流苏，布料不算上乘，剪裁还可以，不消说，是格兰杰的。马尔福把裙子拨开，看见一条俗气的闪着金光的珠片料子西装——恶——他吊起眉梢看向哈利，“这种——？”“我在二手店买的，卢娜说亮片衣服在台上的效果挺好的，裙子是卢娜做的。”哈利仍无知无觉。马尔福把那条西装扔到旁边，拣起一条皮质短夹克，胸口处也坠着金色的珠片，“这件还可以。”他看了看尺码，有些摸不准，“这是罗恩的。啊，这条是我的。”哈利看见他拿起另一件也是暗色的西装，提醒道。  
马尔福把几件黑色居多的外套挑了出来，脸上带着勉强认同的表情。“有些太严实了，”他一本正经地说，“这样不太合适——露肉多的乐队比较好挑起场子的气氛。这几件都可以，下面不能多穿。背心可以，不穿更好。表演的时候要脱，唱到黄暴歌词的时候脱最好。”  
哈利惊恐地瞪大眼睛。他没想到马尔福这么——这么“懂”。他一直做不来这些挑热气氛的举动，深红的现场表演一般都只靠拉文德她们点到为止的脱衣舞助兴，效果到是挺好，只是他不太喜欢这种做法，觉得总有些哗众取宠。他向马尔福说：“这些环节是拉文德她们负责的，我们几个就只管表演好了。”  
马尔福显然不认同。  
“乐手的表演比起伴舞更具有感染力，毕竟真心喜欢深红的人是来看你们的表演的，而不是来给舞女们捧场对吧？我爸爸就是这样，你看他的大天使之翼吉他和服装的搭配——”  
这句话被走进房间的罗恩和赫敏听到了。罗恩发出作呕的声音，正待反驳，赫敏却连珠炮地冒出一大段话，支持了马尔福的说法：“是的，我觉得我们也该在外形和台风上花点心思。倒不是说我们原来的模式有什么不好，但多少有点乏味；不过啦，我们几个一上台就只想着把曲子分毫不差地演好，有时候是想不到那么多其他东西的；卢娜一直建议我们把自己的台风设计得出众一点，就是哈利和罗恩一直拖着。”  
一般来说，赫敏的想法最后都会落实到位，哈利和罗恩抖了一下，想象着自己在台上又扭又脱的样子。  
马尔福看两个粗枝大叶的大男生一脸灰暗，无可奈何地补充：“不是说你们要学脱衣舞娘那种撩人的路数，我爸爸的乐队就做得很好，不是媚俗，而是打造自己的特点；首先要有好看的服道化才能吸引听众，别人才愿意听你们的歌；这个方法比你们‘酒香不怕巷子深’的做法要快多了。罗恩——你这是什么表情？哦，你想学拉文德——”  
“别老用女孩子来开涮！我是说你这种想法就很哗众取宠！真是跟你爸爸一个样！”罗恩嚷嚷。赫敏看着罗恩从胸口到脖子迅速变红一片，连忙安抚他：“好啦，好啦；马尔福是不该老嘲笑人家女孩子，也不该拿她来开你的玩笑，”赫敏严厉地瞪了马尔福一眼又再次解释外形和台风的重要性。  
四人如何哓哓不休不提，最终定下的结论是他们的演出服需再精心准备一番，马尔福自觉揽下了这个任务，计划把旧的演出服带走改造一番顺便增添一些新的衣物和饰品。哈利被马尔福和赫敏联手说服了，罗恩固执己见也没有办法，鼓着口气增加了晚上的训练。  
十一点过半的时候，马尔福和赫敏都走了；哈利和罗恩躺在各自的床上。哈利手里捧着一本乐谱，耳边滑过罗恩的抱怨，他抬头瞟了一眼，又一次提醒罗恩不要在床上抽烟。罗恩摆摆手表示不碍事，他这样做这么久了，也没点着过床单。他叼着一根烟，含糊不清地问哈利：“哎，你说，怎么赫敏就这么护着马尔福呢？你也听他们的，这种浮夸做派真是……”  
他絮絮叨叨地抱怨起来，哈利放下乐谱，装作认真倾听友人心事的样子。  
“周末居然还得和他一起去挑首饰，想想都麻烦。”  
“好啦好啦，你也不是小气的人……”


	4. Chapter 4

聚光灯直直照在马尔福身上，金发垂在眼前，炽烈的暖光照的他眼睛生涩、浑身发烫。台下黑压压的一片人群看不真切，只有持续不断的尖叫和乐曲充斥着他的所有感官。速弹。右边小臂定型得僵硬发酸，手腕发力拨动，左手高速地点弦勾线。火燎刺痒的感觉不是从长了老茧的指尖传来，而是绑了绷带的手掌和手肘。  
这一节快完了，再坚持一会儿就能结束——  
忽地，前排的观众群中甩出一个黑影，穿过聚光灯飞至舞台，在马尔福眼前急速放大，来不及做出任何反应，一声闷响，马尔福前额传来一阵尖锐的疼痛，随即钝钝地向太阳穴传去，耳边只剩尖锐的嗡鸣，所有的光线瞬间消失。  
痛！  
这东西掉在地上，马尔福低头看去，是个酒瓶。随即，有什么东西从剧痛中心蜿蜒而下，一抹红色挂在了额前的发丝上。明明只是站在原地不动，却像身处于在暴风雨航行的轮船甲板上。黏热的血顺着前额流下，他不得不闭起眼睛免得血流进双眼，他想抬手把血擦掉。但不行，只差一点，只差一点，这首曲子就弹完了。他踉跄了一下，强忍着呕吐的欲望，把头埋得更低。这是他入队以来的第一次演出，决不能出错。  
就剩一点了！

时间往前推回周末。  
马尔福站在十字路口，仍因下午纳西莎打来的电话感到烦躁。自从离家独居以后，他和父母的交流自然而然地变少了，内容也逐渐枯燥趋同，无非是纳西莎单方面的嘘寒问暖，以及旁敲侧击地劝他回家；加之马尔福开始参与排练，他在家的时间就越来越短，有时夜里回到家发现纳西莎的留言，他也实在提不起兴趣应付，最多回电寒暄两句便草草结束。这是这个月以来唯一一次超过十分钟的通话。  
但内容是一样的，热不热？热的，有空调；钱够不够花？够的；和哪些朋友玩？和以前差不多；诸如此类。马尔福熟练地应付过去，直到纳西莎提了一嘴等他回家要给他介绍她社交圈子里的年轻小辈，言下之意是让他认识一些适合的女孩子，笑话。  
交通灯红绿交替了数次，正值下班高峰，路上行人都来去匆匆，只有他一个人仍站在路口。马尔福看了一眼腕表，心里骂着脏话，把烟蒂扔到地上，用鞋跟来回碾了好几次，烟蒂被踩得不成样子。  
身后传来一声车喇叭的响声，熟悉的破车终于出现在他眼前。赫敏从驾驶座里探出头，面带歉意地招呼他上车。马尔福坐进后排，敷衍地打了个招呼，给赫敏指明去对角巷的近路。  
轿车绕开拥堵的大道，渐渐加速，风从大开的车窗灌进来，刮得人脸生疼。  
“这一次又是什么原因？”马尔福点了根烟，深吸一口后用力吐往窗外。  
哈利面色萎靡，搓着脸回答：“实在抱歉，昨天你走了之后我们和卢娜他们去了一趟酒吧，一不小心喝大了……”  
“哦——排练后的夜间娱乐，不可或缺嘛——喝个痛快，跳到天亮，真是不错。”马尔福怪腔怪调地假装理解。  
罗恩在前排不知好歹地打趣：“怎么？气我们不叫你呢？”哈利也跟着露出傻笑：“昨天你走得急，我们是十二点多的时候才临时决定的，下次一定给你打电话。”赫敏从后视镜里看到马尔福的脸色越来越黑，连忙插话：“好了！你们两个闭嘴再歇会儿！我们要花上一个下午呢！马尔福你也……唉，不会有下次的。”  
马尔福却不领情，双臂交叉在胸前，说：“没事，我还挺感兴趣。哈利，你继续说说。”  
哈利和罗恩完全没有注意到马尔福的坏心情，绘声绘色地讲起他们夜店里的经历：他们已经小有名气，有些认识他们的人请他们喝了几轮酒，续摊的时候还多了几个漂亮的舞女跟着一起转移阵地，一行人勾肩搭背耍着酒疯，打了兴奋剂似的玩到早上。期间完全没想起今天的出行计划。“啊，我跟你说，还有人问金妮呢，说你们乐队的吉他手怎么不来……”哈利笑着捅了捅马尔福。  
小韦斯莱——深红的吉他手——马尔福的心被刺了一下。  
在集合之前，马尔福特地去张贴海报的涂鸦墙看了一眼。他们请科林·克利維拍了一组新的照片，颇为肉疼地掏钱赶工做了新的海报。照片和平面设计非常不错，在马尔福的坚持下，他们特地选了死贵的特种纸印刷，最终成品可称惊艳，秒杀涂鸦墙上其他简陋产物。但是，贴出的大幅海报上不知道是谁涂鸦了一行字：“金妮·韦斯莱在哪？”马尔福的脸被涂掉了，头上标着“冒牌货”。  
纳西莎在他加入乐队以前就曾劝阻过他：“你何必去抢一个小破乐队的位置？别说水平，他们这个队伍保持了几年，你现在进去就是自找麻烦，没人待见你。你是非得顶着韦斯莱小姐的阴影夹着尾巴做人不可的。”  
恶意源源不断地从马尔福心口的窟窿里冒出来。他瞧见塞在车座后背的小幅新海报，拿到手上端详。海报上的他脸微微扬起，挂着不羁的微笑，仿佛没有任何问题能够难倒他，又像是在嘲笑眼下的自己。他问罗恩：“你和你妹妹都学音乐，父母负担挺重的吧？”恩罗顺势答道：“是啊，当时我和金妮还得另外打零工赚钱呢，不然都活不下去。”  
马尔福咧嘴一笑，“不知道你妹妹打的什么工？在笑话酒吧帮忙？也不对，那就是去别的一些酒吧了？我倒听说有些酒吧有招高中生，长得好是基本要求，就是活重了点……”马尔福略加停顿，好让罗恩露出一副为妹妹的美貌自强与有荣焉的样子，才补上下半句话：“那从十几岁开始就站高台钻桌布底了，也是不容易。离队了另找出路也好。说到底，穷人就不该学音乐。”  
车里出现了刹那的沉默，怒火瞬间席卷了狭小的车厢。深知这个说法百试百灵的马尔福宣泄完胸中恶气，感受着扭曲的愉悦，几乎是兴奋地和责骂他的三人辩驳。罗恩怒不可遏，解开安全带，转身抓向马尔福却不慎撞到身旁的操作杆，赫敏踩着油门尖叫着试着拉回档位。马尔福把厚厚一沓海报全数扬出了窗外，心头里又痛又快，疯了般大笑。轿车在路上打了个滑，他的头结结实实地撞上车窗边缘，仿佛磕碎了所有的理智。他看着越来越近的草坪，只想着：更痛一点！  
下一秒钟，仍在行驶的轿车上跃出一个青年。这人似乎疯了，不然怎么会幻想自己是一只能在空中自由翱翔的鸟？实际上，他像一个被踩得变形的易拉罐一样在空中停留了不足一次呼吸的时间，便狠狠地往地上撞去，滚了好几圈才停下。  
哈利看着马尔福跳车近乎胆裂魂飞，车门大开，轰轰的风声中哈利大吼大叫才让呆了的赫敏踩了刹车。轿车开出几乎一百多英尺，马尔福仍在马路上趴着，死活爬不起来。他破口大骂，赶到马尔福跟前扶他坐起来，连声问他脑子是不是有病。哈利焦急地打量着怀里的马尔福，只见这人憋红了眼眶，豆大的泪珠止不住地往外淌，脸色却是青白，他的手掌手肘一片血红，皮肉翻滚，两边膝盖的牛仔布料擦破了，露出星星点点的紫红淤血，右膝估计磕到石子，淤血之余豁了个极深的口子。  
马尔福哆哆嗦嗦地哑着声哀求：“别——别让他们过来——我不想让他们看见——”  
哈利不假思索，对跑过来的另外两人胡乱吼说马尔福没事，就是脑子摔坏了，让他们先去对角巷。大概是心下有气，罗恩立即拉着一脸混乱的赫敏折返离去。  
哈利好不容易扶着马尔福站了起来，问出一句：“送你去医院？”马尔福死活不愿意，和他扯掰半天，坚持自己回家包扎就好。哈利被他刚刚的举动镇住了，拗不过他，只好陪他打车回家。哈利搀着马尔福想走到街口，结果没走出一步，马尔福闷哼一声，郁闷地告诉哈利他的右脚也扭了。  
上了车，哈利向司机说了马尔福家所在的高级别墅区，司机点头应承，马尔福却说：“不——不是的。”在哈利惊讶的眼神中，他报了一个廉价公寓的地址。期间哈利一直担心马尔福再次发疯，紧紧贴着他坐着，环着他的肩膀扯些有的没的逗乐，却只收获一张青白僵硬的脸。到了楼下，哈利又成功说服马尔福，争取到包扎的资格。  
“哎，我说，你怎么……”哈利抱着药盒坐下，满心好奇。马尔福解释：“我早就搬出来了。自力更生，我和你们没什么两样的。操——轻点！”  
哈利搓着棉花，送他一对白眼，说：“现在知道痛了早点干嘛去了？倒是没想到，你居然租了个这样的房子；即使毕业了搬家，你看起来也是那种会靠爸妈资助买套高级公寓的人。”  
“他们是给我买了。你也奇怪得很，居然知道我爸妈家在哪（杂志上写过——哈利得意洋洋。）别摆着一副傻脸，也别问个没完好吗？你又捞不到半分好处。” 马尔福礼尚往来，也送他一对。  
哈利涂好药水，拿出纱布轻柔仔细地裹上他的伤口，又拣了个话题转移马尔福的注意力，“你嘴可真够欠的，要不是看你平时挺体贴赫敏，还以为你是什么垃圾人呢。我那句话惹你不高兴了吧，但也不至于……是有别的什么事情？”  
马尔福面露意外之色，啊了一声，泪珠又在眼眶打起转来。哈利见了，低头盯着纱布，嘴上调笑他怕疼爱哭。  
“小韦斯莱……她弹得确实不错。”   
哈利轻声回答：“你也不差的。最重要的是，现在我们的吉他手是你。”  
“说得好听，我当然弹得好。只是，别人不这么想。”马尔福心里的委屈越涨越满，把海报的事情跟哈利讲了。  
哈利心里又辣又闷，自责和愤怒交杂成一口苦酒卡在喉头，他实在想不到居然有如此无聊的混蛋。哈利咬牙切齿地骂了几句脏话，手上的力道不自觉加重了，听到耳边的闷哼心里一慌，将近打好的结又松了开来。他想不到更好的温言善语，干脆信誓旦旦要把涂鸦的家伙揪出来揍一顿。  
“行了，手上的伤都包好了。裤子脱了我给你扎剩下的。”  
马尔福的膝盖和脚踝处已经肿了起来，紧身牛仔裤各种磨蹭折腾愣是脱不下来，马尔福一遍痛呼一遍怒喝，嘴皮子疼得发颤每每喊成“破特”。最后哈利烦得不行，随手拿过茶几上的一把剪刀把裤子大卸八块。马尔福又气又笑，问他何必把整条裤子都祸害了。哈利拨开挂在马尔福下身的碎布条，忍不住拍一爪子他的大腿，揶揄：“看你这白嫩嫩的，腿又长，不去俱乐部跳舞可惜了。”  
马尔福愣了愣，回道：“你滚……”又接上一句：“再好看的腿你也给不起小费。快点。”  
将近十点的时候哈利出的公寓。马尔福包扎完了还不时哼哼嗤嗤，他实在放心不下，下楼打包了晚餐两人分着吃了。不料马尔福得寸进尺，甚至要求他到浴室帮忙擦洗身子，最后哈利强行把他按到床上给他拿了一堆音乐杂志才得以离开。  
哈利靠在公交指示上，琢磨该怎么把马尔福入队的事情好好处理了，想着想着，脑子却拐了个弯：明明是马尔福指使他帮忙的，怎么洗到最后这人反倒扭捏起来？真逗。

观众随着哈利的嘶吼尖叫。  
“鼓手，罗恩·韦斯莱！”   
“贝斯，赫敏·格兰杰！”  
“主唱，我，哈利·波特！”  
哈利心底满是骄傲，笑容在脸上越绽越大。他介绍完罗恩和赫敏，迫不及待地蹦到台前一把抱住马尔福，扒拉到他还裹着纱布的右手高高举起，大吼：“最后——是我们的吉他手——全新的，德拉科·牛逼·马尔福！”尖叫声似乎比刚刚的更大。  
哈利咧着嘴看向马尔福，本想瞧见意气风发的骚包，映入眼帘的却是一个满头血的倒霉蛋。  
“操——！白痴！”哈利不敢置信，拿着麦克风的手甚至颤抖起来，他指着台下：“你们？哪个混蛋？凭什么？”  
台下清晰地传来一句，“他算什么东西！抢了金妮的位置的小白脸——”哈利循声看去，一个油光满面的大汉眉飞色舞还在喋喋不休地攻击马尔福。胸腔里的炸弹猛然炸开，哈利扔了麦克风跳下舞台，麦克风落地时音箱炸出一声极为刺耳的杂音，哈利的拳头随着这声爆音砸在了那名汉子的鼻子上。


End file.
